


International Flirting Week

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, M/M, Michael is a bit thick, Uranus Jokes, except that he's really not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam lost his pants, so he's trying to get into Michael's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	International Flirting Week

Adam bites his lip as he looks at his mate. Even upside down, Michael is all rippling muscles and tan skin. “Are you from Tennessee?” He asks with a leer.

 

“No? And why are you making that face?” Michael asks. He pokes Adam’s forehead.

 

Adam sighs. “Never mind.”

 

***

 

“Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?”

 

“I hope never to find out.”

 

***

 

“You must be Jamaican, because ja makin’ me crazy!”

 

“I am an Angel of the Lord, and I apologize for making you crazy, Adam.”

 

***

 

“I’m an astronaut, and my next mission is to go to Uranus.”

 

“Lulu! Tell Gabriel we’re taking the children offworld!”

 

***

 

“Woah! Was that an earthquake, or did you just rock my world?”

 

“There is an earthquake approximately every minute, but most of them are far too small for humans to detect and the last one was in Brazil. Perhaps I should take you to the doctor.”

 

***

 

Adam gives up an hour later. “Wanna have sex?”

 

Michael snaps and their clothes disappear. “Well, since you’re the only ten I see...”

 

Adam shakes his head. “You dick.”

 

Michael grins. “I wasn’t aware we were referring to each other as our favorite body parts.”

 

Adam rolls his eyes. “We aren’t.”

 

Michael shrugs. “Too bad. Mine would be Uranus.”


End file.
